Jerina
Jerina (Jer/'ome and N/'ina) is the friendship/romantic pairing of Nina Martin and Jerome Clarke. Jerome, in some way, respects Nina because he seemed pleased when she went into Victor's office and stole the key. Nina was angry at Jerome for working with Rufus Zeno and blackmailing them on his behalf, but they got closer when Jerome started helping Sibuna. When Nina got nervous about asking Fabian to the dance, she ran straight to Jerome and linked her arm with his and he didn't protest. In the Season 2 Finale, Jerome seems worried for her. Although the two couples are not together in Season 3, Jerina will most likely not happen because Nathalia left the show and Jerome is dating Joy Mercer. View the Jerina gallery,videos and fanfiction pages. Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude *When Nina comes in to the living room, she looks at Jerome first. *They stare at each other a few times. *Jerome tells Nina that the attic is haunted and he tells her a story about the ghosts of past students who had died going up into the attic. Nina doesn't take him seriously, but she is a little worried. *Jerome tells Nina where the spare keys are. *Jerome stares at Nina in shock when she goes and tries to steal the spare key to the attic. *Jerome doesn't seem happy that Nina got caught by Victor. He seems disappointed while Patricia seemed happy. *Jerome is glad that Nina had gotten the spare key to the attic, and tells her that she is very lucky. *Jerome protests when Patricia locks Nina in the attic. *Jerome seems worried about Nina being trapped in the attic. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Jerome cheers Nina for making it back from the attic. *Jerome cheers Nina again for bringing back a book from the attic. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *When Victor asks Jerome who took the key, he looks at Nina and she whispers to him "Please?" He glances at his other housemates, back to Nina and then at Victor. He says "It was me" to protect her. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Nina helps Jerome out of the cellar quickly. *Jerome helps Nina escape from Rufus’s grasp. *Jerome hands Nina the puzzle piece. *Nina thanks Jerome. *Nina seems hurt by Jerome’s comment about how if they don’t help him, Rufus will murder him. *When faced to ask Fabian to the dance, Nina becomes nervous and runs over to Jerome. *Nina’s arm is slightly wrapped around Jerome’s shoulder. *Nina angrily asks Jerome why he was looking through her stuff. *Nina says that she believes Jerome when he tells Nina that he didn’t tell Rufus about the cup. *Jerome stays with Nina and grabs onto her; He grabs the jar of deadly bugs from Nina and throws it at Rufus. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls *Jerome interrupts Nina and Fabian's kiss. *Jerome seems disgusted about the Fabina kiss. This could also hint jealousy. *Jerome looks awkward when he sees Nina. *Nina says hi, but he runs off because of Poppy. *Nina then rolls her eyes at him and walks away with a smile. *Nina says hi to Jerome in the school hallway, but he ignores her and walks off. *In class, she's looking at Jerome to see why he's acting so weird. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *After Nina and Fabian announce their break up, Fabian leaves and Jerome grabs onto Nina's shirt and almost rests his head on her shoulder. *When Jerome asked about Fabian, Nina got mad and said that the break up was mutual. *Jerome was still laughing about their breakup. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Nina was scared when Patricia said Jerome was kidnapped by Rufus. *Jerome looks scared for Nina when she puts on the Mask. *Right before Victor gave Joy the Tears of Gold you see Nina and Jerome holding hands. *While Victor is giving Joy the Tears of Gold, Nina puts her head on Jerome's chest. *When Fabina gets back together, you can hear Jerome in the background saying, "Nice one." to Fabian implying that he thinks Nina is a nice girl. Season 3 Hints House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Jerome seemed very worried and sad when he learned that Nina wasn't returning. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/M Jerina